


Faultless

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Misguided Thinking, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this is your fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faultless

_ You’re past the point where this is your fault _ .

You weren’t meant to go down this road.

You weren’t meant to live in this world of garbage, eating it for every meal, breathing in its stench.

You shouldn’t be labeled a criminal.

You shouldn’t be a target of a feeble government that couldn’t protect its own citizens.

The targets should be the ones who have no sense of morals, torturing children to the point of starvation, fragility, and near death.

Why should you be called a criminal when you were purely getting your revenge against the ones who left you a lone, wounded child?

You were thrown out and forgotten, left to die and rot in this world of filth.

You were never meant for a life of hardships and sadness.

You weren’t meant to go down this road.

_ You're past the point where this is your fault _ .


End file.
